


for love and turtleducks [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [13]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon, Turtleduck(s), Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, and learns to express love, and turtleducks, this fic is about healing, without apprehension, zuko adopts a turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: Newly crowned fire lord zuko raises an orphaned baby turtleduck and learns how to give love without apprehension
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: AtLA Podfics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	for love and turtleducks [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [for love and turtleducks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232395) by [snowandfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowandfire/pseuds/snowandfire). 



> Thank you so much [snowandfire](https://bluberry-spicehead.tumblr.com/) for giving me permission to record this! I remembered the song and I knew I just had to use it for a podfic theme, and this one fits the bill perfectly.

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mzft7g3wg68nr78/for_love_and_turtleducks.mp3/file)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/for-love-and-turtleducks/)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please let snowandfire know [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232395#main), or let me know in the comments!
> 
> Music is [Nice Weather for Ducks by Lemon Jelly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ioudby-xooc)
> 
> If you have any suggestions for fics you would like me to record in the future, please let me know in the comments, or on tumblr at [the-boys-from-ba-sing-se](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/) and [unexpected-readings-of-poetry](https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
